<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dis-moi ce que tu veux by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629195">Dis-moi ce que tu veux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Cheating, Dark, Falling In Love, Guilt, M/M, Murder, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dire adieu à Daiki n’avait pas été simple, mais c’était la bonne chose. <br/>Maintenant, il voulait seulement s’enfermer dans les bras du plus jeune, se laisser consoler, et se prélasser dans la chaleur de sa prise, convaincu du fait que de ce moment-là les choses auraient allé mieux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dis-moi ce que tu veux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dis-moi ce que tu veux</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>« Je t’ai tout donné, Ryo. Et quoi ai-je reçu en échange ? » </em>
</p><p>Yamada avait envie de pleurer.</p><p>Il avait repensé à ces mots pendant des jours.</p><p>Il avait repensé à l’expression déçue de Yuto tandis qu’il le parlait, et il s’était rendu compte avec une certaine culpabilité qu’il continua à regarder le montre, terrifié par le fait que Daiki pouvait rentrer à tout moment.</p><p>Alors le plus jeune s’en était aperçu, et ainsi comment il était arrivé, il était sorti de la maison, sans lui dire un mot.</p><p>Maintenant Ryosuke se disait qu’il aurait dû l’arrêter, qu’il aurait dû faire quelque chose de plus, pour lui permettre de ne partir pas avec cette sensation de rage pour lui.</p><p>Et au lieu de ça, il était resté les bras croisés, inerte comme toujours, seulement car encore une fois il n’avait eu le courage d’agir.</p><p>Il avait essayé de l’appeler.</p><p>Cette nuit, et les suivantes, car quand ils se rencontraient au travail le plus jeune savait bien comment l’éviter, et Ryosuke espérait que au moins il lui concédait la grâce de lui répondre.</p><p>Il le comprenait, bien sûr qu’il le comprenait.</p><p>Ça faisait des mois qu’ils se rencontraient en cachette, dans les moments et dans les endroits plus impensables, ça faisait des mois qu’ils professaient un amour qui ne pouvait pas sortir du placard, et ça faisait des mois que Ryosuke jurait qu’il ne ressentait plus rien pour Daiki.</p><p>Et Yuto, avec raison, continuait à lui dire de le quitter, alors, de rester avec lui, là où était sa place.</p><p>Yamada promettait, et ensuite il manquait de force.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas regarder dans les yeux l’homme qu’il avait tant aimé et lui dire que cet amour n’existait pas plus.</p><p>Et encore moins il pouvait regarder Nakajima dans les yeux, en savant combien il le décevait de plus en plus alors que le temps passait, et il continuait à retourner dans le lit d’Arioka toutes les nuits.</p><p>Yamada recevait, recevait, recevait par Yuto tout ce que le plus jeune avait à lui offrir.</p><p>Et en échange il lui pouvait donner seulement miettes de son temps, quand tout ce qu’il aurait aimé faire était passer le reste de son existence avec lui.</p><p>Il sortit de la maison, sans prendre le manteau.</p><p>Un peu de froid, il décida, lui aurait fait du bien.</p><p>Il marcha vers la maison de Nakajima, bien qu’elle n’était pas du tout proche de l’appartement où il vivait avec Daiki.</p><p>Même ça n’importait pas ; marcher à cette heure de la nuit, quand les possibilités d’être vu et reconnu étaient minimales, ne lui dérangeait pas.</p><p>Il marchait et il pensait, et il réfléchissait sur tous les moments passés avec Yuto, sur combien il était heureux chaque fois qu’il était avec lui, combien il se sentait mal quand il devait partir.</p><p>Il avait été le mieux à faire, il était sûr.</p><p>Dire adieu à Daiki n’avait pas été simple, mais c’était la bonne chose.</p><p>Maintenant, il voulait seulement s’enfermer dans les bras du plus jeune, se laisser consoler, et se prélasser dans la chaleur de sa prise, convaincu du fait que de ce moment-là les choses auraient allé mieux.</p><p>Quand finalement il arriva en face de l’édifice, il appuya sur la sonnette et s’efforça d’écouter le ton douteux de Yuto qui l’invitait à monter.</p><p>Quand il ouvra la porte, Yamada sentit une douleur dans la poitrine pour combien il était beau, et pour la sérénité que lui donnait la pensée que finalement ils pouvaient être ensemble, sans plus se cacher.</p><p>Et il était si enveloppé qu’il s’aperçut à peine de son regard horrifié.</p><p>« Ryo, que s’est-il passé ? » il demanda, d’un ton faible.</p><p>Yamada sourit, en s’approchant.</p><p>« C’est fini, Yu. Daiki... c’est fini. » il répondit, en se déplaçant pour l’embrasser et en étant déçu quand il le vit s’écarter.</p><p>« Pourquoi as-tu du sang sur toi ? » susurra le plus jeune, en essayant de garder la respiration régulière.</p><p>Ryosuke écarquilla les yeux.</p><p>Pourquoi n’était-il heureux comme lui ?</p><p>Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas comprendre que finalement ils pouvaient être ensemble ?</p><p>Il s’était tant plaint du fait que Yamada toujours recevait sans ne donner rien, et maintenant il avait remédié.</p><p>Il lui avait donné la vie de Daiki, et maintenant ils étaient finalement libres.</p><p>C’était ce que Yuto voulait.</p><p>N’était pas ?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>